Tribi, The Life and Times
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: This my OC's story. She was abandoned in the Everfree as a filly, and thus dislikes ponies as a whole. She's a unicorn, with magic quite exceptional. I promise she's not a Mary Sue. Anyway, her whole life changes when she meets a foal about her age in the forest (shortly after Nightmare Moon) and takes pity on her, and how they survived/ killed forest creatures. This is Tribi.
1. SPOILS!

This is gonna be weird.

Really weird.

* * *

This is basically Tribi's timeline. I'll fill in all the gaps in the story, and this won't spoil too much. Sorry in advance!

You can skip this if you don't want to get any spoilers.

* * *

She was left in the Everfree Forest at age two.

Her parents abandoned her because she had a massive magical outburst that severely injured her parents.

She as such never got the 'magic inhibitor' to control the baby unicorn outbursts of magic.

She was raised by nymphs and dryads and absorbed some of their magic, giving her longevity that she does not realize she has.

She had very little encounters with pony-kind until the events of MLP: FIM.

She became curious about pony society after the first encounter.

She encountered an alicorn sometime in season one who looked to be about the same age as her, and they both got exposed to a strange plant that altered their minds and bodies to a certain extent.

They then go kill some shit.


	2. Beginnings

There was once a pony. Not just any-pony, but an extremely gifted unicorn filly by the name of Tribi. She led a sad and unfortunate life, but a life nonetheless. This is her story.

* * *

A/N:

Remember, you bronies and pegasisters promised to love and tolerate.

*Random MLP:FIM fan: NO WE DIDN'T! STOP MAKING THINGS UP!*

Whelp. I tried. *Brings out Vinyl's wub cannon* DUCK AND COVERRRRRRRR! *BOOM*

* * *

Running through the forest. _My_ forest. The 'scary' and 'dangerous' place known only as the Everfree. My home, ever since my deadbeat parents left me here. I've lived my whole life in these woods. It's been nearly thirteen years, and I still haven't seen another creature like me. The dryads of the forest told me that my kind are called 'ponies', and that most live in clans called 'towns', and there was one such town filled to the brim with ponies nearby. I couldn't care less.

* * *

Today something really weird happened. A group of six ponies came into the forest. Yet only two of them had the horn in the middle of their head like me. And two of them had wings on their back. And even weirder, two had neither wings or a horn on their whole body. They all went into the big structure made of stone and wood, and there was this huge explosion of light. Then, when they walked back out, there were two new ponies with them; and they both had wings **and** horns on their bodies. I heard the purple one with the horn ask the white one with both a horn and wings if the blue one with a horn and wings was an alicorn like the white one. Since the white one said yes, I assume that means that the white and blue ones are alicorns, which I take to mean that they're a sub-species of pony, like the horned ones, the winged ones, and the no-wing/ no-horn ones. Later, when I followed them to a little structure the yellow winged-pony went into, I heard her say that she wished she could fly as good as other pegasi, meaning that her and the lighter blue winged-pony are pegasi. And that she wished she wasn't such a scaredy-pegasus, which must be the singular form of pegasi. At least, I think it is.

* * *

Today, the six ponies came back to the structure, which I heard them call a 'castle', and they ran around and screamed a lot of the time they were there. Within their screaming ruckus, I learned that the no-winged/ no-horn ponies are called 'earth ponies', and that the ones with horns are called 'unicorns'. So I guess that means I'm a unicorn. It seems like I might have more power in my horn than the white unicorn, though, because she struggled to lift a colored cloth with her power, yet when I tried to copy her and lift the cloth, I could do so easily. It's weird. I don't get how my power works very well. The dryads said that the ponies call it 'magic', and use it by 'casting spells', like lifting things; yet it's not supposed to do _every_ thing. It's confusing.

* * *

The dryads taught me how to read today. To recognize things called 'letters' and to be able to construct them into 'words' and 'sentences' on paper. I had seen letters before, obviously, but until today I didn't know what they were. The dryads said that since today was the thirteenth anniversary of me arriving in the woods, I should learn how to read, so I could figure out how to use magic properly. They gave me a bunch of 'books', which I gather to be large gatherings of words and sentences in rows to tell a story/ teach something. Though I can now read, I still prefer the dryads reading to me instead.


	3. Red

Thanks to 'battle manga' for being really nice! And yes, that is sort of the direction I'm going, but this knowledge she's gaining leads up to something specific. And dark. There's a reason this is rated what it is. Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Today I came across something I had never heard about before in one of my books. Dark magic. The concept of it intrigued me greatly, but the dryads told me that it was incredibly dangerous for the caster and the target, and that it corrupted the soul. I left the topic alone after that, but I'm going to keep the books on dark magic in my personal chest for such an extreme occasion.

* * *

Today I underwent the transformation known as 'getting a cutie mark' on my flanks. I personally see no use for the mark, but all the same, the 28 divided circle must stand for _something_ , according to the dryads. I'm more interested in the magic behind getting one's cutie mark than anything else. However, the dryads wished for me to understand it, so let's see... I was in the clearing before the castle, and something hit me from above, then I woke up in a white space with a deep red liquid in it that came up to my ankles. It smelled like blood, but I've never seen such huge quantities of it. Then I saw flashes of strange images and a voice whispering something intelligible over and over again. Then I blacked out and came to in a part of the forest I had never encountered in my years of mapping and covered in something sticky that was _definitely_ not mud.

* * *

 ** _blood. death. kill. die. .die. die. time ticks. die. blood. war. death. monster. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. die, blood. death. kill. blood. death. kill. die. .die. die. time ticks. die. blood. war. death. monster. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. die, blood. death. kill. blood. death. kill. die. die. die. time ticks. die. blood. war. death. monster. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. die, blood. death. kill. blood. death. kill. die. .die. die. time ticks. die. blood. war. death. monster. blood. death. kill. die. .die. die. time ticks. die. blood. war. death. monster. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. kill. die, blood. death. kill. MONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTERMONSTER!_**

 ** _KILL THEM AAAAAALL!_**

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache today. I also found a creature in the forest.


	4. Cinnamon

The creature was smaller than me...

By a lot.

But it was a pony, like me.

Except it had wings.

Still a girl, though.

And she was terrible at using her horn.

* * *

We've given her a name.

My and the dryads.

Cinnamon.

For her cinnamon coat.

But she called herself Cinnamon Sugar, so...

* * *

Cinnamon tried to fly today.

She got three feet off the ground.

Then fell on my back.

But she still flew.

* * *

Cinnamon and I found a plant today.

It was blue and green.

There were little flecks of colors in the petals.

The dryads told us to never go near the petals again.

Cinnamon didn't listen, and I ended up dragging her away from them when she buried her nose in one.

* * *

Cinnamon was acting strange today.

Her pupils were darker than their usual bright pink.

And her coat was slightly lighter.

I don't think the dryads noticed.

* * *

I'm going to take a sample of the strange plant and do some testing.

I hope the dryads don't find out.


End file.
